Thanks For The Memories
by jenna101
Summary: she thought she had it all, perfect life, boyfriend and world.till one day something happend, she had this scaered feeling inside and knew something was guna happen.and it did, now vanessa is writing a book to help her not forget. zanessa love
1. ch 1 : the feeling

A Zanessa story : thanks for the memories

Chapter 1

This story takes place with HSM cast and there families too. The story is mostly from vanessas piont of view, she is writing a journal story type to help her get over the mmayjor unforgetable incident…Zac. She thinks it is all her fault and blaims her self for the happening.

Well readers hope u like it-

Vanessa in room writing…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I will never forget the day it happened, everything was perfect, my life, grades, family, friends, and the most amazing boyfriend of all, Zac. Just when everything seems so perfect it usualy goes wrong. Lets start back to the normal Monday morning getting ready for school. I dre__a__ded the pi__e__rcing sound of my alarm clock at 6 am. I tried to ignore it but the more I did the sound just seemed to get louder. I eventualy crawled out of bed and looked at my phone. I had recived a normal morning text message from Zac. It read :_

**Morning gorgeous I love you, see you in a bit ) **

_I smiled as I read it, though it was the same every morning I still enjoyed reciveing it. I would reply the same back to him. After getting ready for school and rushing out the door I noticed the weather wasn't the same as usual. There was something unique about the air and sky that I pounderd apon as I got in my car. The weather was warm and humid ye__t the sky seemed dark and gray. As I enterd the school building my best friend Ashley came up to me and was talking to me about her dreaded date the night before and how he was such a scumbage. I couldn't_ _focus on her converstation I just had this really bad feeling something was going to happen. I didn't know what but I just had this scared uneasy feeling._

"vanessa? Nessa hello… are you listening to me? Whats wrong you seem distent" Ashley questioned me.

"what? Oh sorry yeah, I just… never mind keep going." I answerd.

"No tell me what's on your mind, are you and Zac ok?" Ashley asked.

_I knew she wasn't going to give up till I told her but I didn't really know what to say because I didn't know how I felt. Well might as well throw her a bone to make her happy._

"Well I don't know, Zac and I are fine but I woke up this morning and I have this feeling something bad is going to happen. I don't know what though." I reply to her.

"well is it something about your relationship? Are you ok?" ashley exclaimed

"Zac and I are fine but just I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Call me weird but it might be the weather too." I told her.

**RING RING**

"well that the bell, we'll talk later Vanessa ok. Cya soon"

Homeroom I knew that this was going to be a long day. As I go to walk in the door and strong pair of hands wrap around me waist. They were Zac's. I turn around and kiss him.

"hey babe long time no see" I smile at him and look into his deep blue eye's.

"yeah I know its been like 24 hours." I say to him.

_The bell rang and class begun. Later that day driving home I still had that weird feeling, I don't know why I had but it freaked me out. As I walked into my house I was greeted my my dog, Shadow. She always cheers me up and my younger 12 year old sister was watching T.V. as usual. I looked at the clock, it was 3:30 which ment I had 2 hours till my date with zac. I started to get ready._

_**Well it's my first story tell me what you think? It will get better as the chapters go on you just have to give me a chance. Please review. Thanks so much**_


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No

Thanks fot the Memories

Ch 2

As I started to get ready for my date the sky grew darker and my scaered feeling grew even more. I wasn't scared of the weather, it was like my consicnece was telling me something or prepairing me for something bad. I knew I had to get over that feeling and just enjoy the rest of my night.

DING DONG

I answerd the door and as I opend it zac stood there with a boquet of red roses.

"You ready Vanessa? You look amazing" Zac told me

"thanks so do you, yeah I'm ready" I answer. And we leave

I was quiet most of the date and Zac knew something was up, I loved how he could always tell that something was wrong by just looking at me.

"Babe, are you ok?" he asked

"yah just a bit tierd I guess." I reply.

"well if somethings bothering me then you can tell me"

I tell him everything about my whole day and he just sat there listening. He then told me that he would be there for me and I would be fine and not to worrie because he would protect me . I smile and we had an amazing dinner date. As we arrived at my house he kissed me good bye and said that he would see my tomarow. I smiled and kissed him one last time before entering the house. I soon fell asleep doing homeowrk. The next morning I woke up and didn't feel that bad. But still had a weird feeling.

I meet up with ashley at school.

"Hey Nessa how are you today? Any better?" Ashley was always looking out for me.

"yes thanks for asking" I reply.

"so are you coming to swim team after school today?" ashley mentioned.

"yes I will totally be there, but the weather is crappy it might rain." I say upset.

"well you hate the rain yet you love to stand out in it and kiss Zac…" she laughs.

"Well it's more romantic then swimming ash." I return.

"you have a point there." She says.

"Well hello my gorgeous girlfriend, how are you today, feeling any better?" Zac enters the school halway and leans against my locker.

"im great today, and how is my handsome boyfriend today?" I questin.

"well I'm ok, but it would be better if I had a kiss." He returns with a smile.

"well let me see if I can help you with that." I say and then kiss him.

"well im much better now. Are you going to swim team today babe?" he says walking me to the last class of the day.

"yes I am today. But I think its guna rain…" I say upset.

"yeah but you know we always have fun in the rain" zac exclaims.

"your so cute zac." I walk to class and kiss him good bye.

Later that day at swim team us girls are stretching and boy are already in the pool. After dong 45 laps and other exersizes we are finished for the day. Its only spinkleing and I get out of the pool and look at ashley.

"thanks god we are out of the pool beofre it started raining" I say.

"Van, you are already wet in the pool so rain wont make you more wet." She laughs.

"true, but it still bugs me" I say.

I slip on some sweat pants and a zip-up hoodie over my swimsuit. Zac walks over to me.

"so vanessa I can't hang out tonight because I have an audition, so we will have to study tomarow. Sorry" he said.

"that's fine babe, we don't learn much when we 'study' anyways. Haha well good luck on your audition and I love you zac." I say.

"I love you to vanessa and I always will." He answwers back. He kisses me then leaves.

As I drive home the weather is staring to rain a lot harder and its dark at 5 pm and its hard to see. As I get home home I am drenched wet from walking from my car to the front door. I dry off and get into some pajamas. I fall fast asleep in a mater of seconds.

I woke up the next morning ready to go to school and thought it would be a good day, but until I walked down stairs only to find my mom and sister really upset on the couch… I knew then something was wrong, my mom never stayed home she was a work aholic and stella didn't ever get upset.

"Mom is everything ok?" I forced myself to ask.

"hunny sit down for a second we need to talk." She was almost crying.

"mom what's wrong? Did something happen?" I was sceared to ask.

_"yes now I don't want youto freak out but…"__ my mom trialed off._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

**So what will happen, will everything be ok??**** PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. is this happening?

Zanessa story ch 3. : thanks for the memories

Last time, vanessa was walking down the srias getting ready for school and saw her mom crying on the couch. Lets continue…

--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I saw my mothers face I knew that something had happened. I wanted to know what was wrong but then again I was scared to ask.

"mom, whats wrong? Why are you at home and crying?" I questioned.

"hunny I want you to sit down and listen to me. Ok you need to just take a deep breath and relax" she told me trying to calm me down when I was fine.

"mom your really scaring me and I am going to be late to meet up with Zac and Ashley." I said plainly.

"well you wont want to go to school today and you will see ashley but not Zac in the way you will want to." She returned.

I panic and am now freaking out!

"Mom your Crazy I see zac and ashley everyday and I will see them today, and what do you mean about Zac?" I yell almost crying worried.

"hunny well last night, Zac had an audition and it was late at night and there were many crazy fans… and when he was driving ho-" my mother stopped at her sentence.

"mom!! What happened he was driving home and…" I beg her

" Well many fans were fallowing the car and another car crashed into him and it flipped 3 times and by the time he got to the hospital… there was no use at all. Im so sorry hunny." my mother was trying not to cry.

I couldn't belive what was happening. This couldn't be true. NO! I was dreaming and I would soon wake up and see his text and go to school to see him. He was to young to die, 17 his senior year, no she had to be kidding me. I felt as if I was going to throw up.

"Mom, stop playing around its not funny. He isn't dead hes only 17." I say trying to make it all better hoping she will admit shes wrong.

"baby im so sorry I know you loved him and you had so much fun together and I could have sworn you too were ment to be to-" I didn't let my mom finish, I had to cut her off…

"Mom. Please don't say that your making it worse. It just all seems so unreal" I say now crying.

My mother puts her arm around me.

" I know hunny, I know how you feel when your father died when you were 8. My world fell apart. Only are bond was stronger." She tried to reasure me.

"You have no idea how strong our bond was Mom. We have been threw so much together, and we were going to graduate and get married together." I cried.

"look hunny I know it hurts of the lost but you will get over it soon." She replyed

"Well Maybe I don't want to get over him. I loved him so much!!" I cried and ran to my room. Closed the door and locked it.

I threw myself one my bed face donw and just cried down into my pillow for a few minutes. Then I got up on the edge of my bed and looked around my room. I grabed my phone from my nightstand and fliped it open. No text from Zac. I did recive one from ash it said…

** So Sorry Vanessa, I'm Just As Sad As You. Talk TO You Later – Ash**.

I then knew it was real. I stood up and tried to walk to my window. But I couldn't move I felt dizzy and sick and wanted to know why someone would crash into him when he was so innocent. How was I going to live with out him? He was my everything. My first real boyfriend that I had ever really loved and he would always protect me from anyone who came in my way. The way he could tell something was wrong by just one look. He wasn't just a boyfriend… he completed me my better half. And without him how was I going to live?

**Knock Knock…**

"hunny can I please come in?" my mother asked.

"Mom I really just want to be left alone. Please I will come out later." I said.

"alright but I am here for you if you need me." She answerd

I just sat down. I didn't know what to do but cry. So I cried most of the day not moving and I was up most of the night too. Everytime I would close my eyes I would see him or have a flashback of us which made me cry more… I couldn't escape no matter what I tried to do.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback.**

"Vanessa wiat up!" zac called to me as I was running to my car after school.

"What zac, you guna laugh at me to?" I siad teary eye'd

"no and I think those kids at school are all jerks expecaily Brian." He replyd.

"Your by best friend you have to say that." I snap at him.

"Vanessa I know you were embaressed back there but don't pay attention to them'' he said.

"right. You try being dumped by the most popular guy in school in FRONT of the whole school because you didn't put out." I cried.

"Well you shouldn't have to and pluss you deserve better then him anyways you know that." He said and hugged me.

"thanks you always know how to make me feel better. And your always there for me." I smile.

"well… im glade and I will always be there for you vanessa." He looked donw at me.

I looked up at him and for a moment our eyes connected. And with in seconds we were both kissing. It was the best kiss of my life. I pulled away and for some reason everything felt so right and perfect. I smiled back at him and replied…

"Zac I think I love you."

"I love you to vanessa" he smiles back at me. And from that moment on we were together every second for the past 3 years of high school.

END FLASH BACK

---------------------------- ----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

I woke up from my dream all sweaty and full of tears. It was so real like it happened yesterday, and yet he is gone, our relationship is gone. In a way I felt pathetic for crying this hard over a guy, but he wasn't just a guy he so much more then that. The memoried we had filled my brain and all I could do was cry and sometimes laugh. I looked at my desk and saw the chair with a chip out of the side where Zac had fallen trying to dance on the chair one day. A storm was commingin and I knew the weather wasn't so good all week. My scared feeling went away and it was weird how I could sence something like that. Thunder storms were my worst fear. And zac would always protect me.

"hunny I brought you some dinner." My mom siad outside of my door.

"I'm not hungary mom" I say and she walks away.

I knew I couldn't stay hear, I had to get away escape, go somewhere but where. Than I had the greatest idea.

**Well please comment and tell me watchya think ) thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 the get away

_**A zanessa story: thanks for the memories… ch 4.**_

Last chapter van had to get away from everything what idea does she has… let continue

I knew I had to get away, escape from all this I needed to just be alone and not reminded of Zac or have someone interupting me every 20 minutes. I packed my bag. I wans't running away or anything but I needed to just get out of town, and think someplace quiet and relaxing. I had my credit card. I knew that wasn't smart to use because my mom could track it everytime I used it. I grabed my debit card and would get money out of my account before I left. I grabed my car key's and was ready to hop out my window when I remeberd something. A note. I coulnd't just leave without telling my mother at a time like this she will worrie to much. I grabed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note…

**Dear mom,**

** By the time you read this im already gone. I will be back in a few day's so try not to worrie to much. I can take car****e**** of myself. I just need time to think. I love you so much. Yes I have money and don't bother calling ashley, she wont know I'm gone till you call her. Once again I am safe and will be home soon… please don't worry. **

** All my love,**

** Vanessa.**

Hopefully that note would satisfy her but knowing my mom, it probably wouldn't. but I had to get away and forget about all this. I left my room and hoped into my black Mustang Convertible and memories started to flow threw my mind like a video camera on fastforward. I speed off down the street and had a little idea where I was going but not sure if I should go. I was scared of how I would react and what would happen. 2 hours of driving my phone rang. It was Ashley.

"Hello?" I pick up the phone,

"Where are you? Your mom is so worried about you." She panics

"Look im fine I just need ot get away, and think I will be ok don't worry" I reasure her.

"Ok vanessa just don't do anything dumb you're my best friend I don't want to loose another one ok. Be safe." She says.

"Ok. Don't worry thanks ash I will be back in a few days. I gotta go. Talk to you later." I replied.

"alright, and I love you call me if you need anything" she finishes and hangs up.

I was so lucky to have a friend like ash, she was so great and caring. I soon reached my destination. 'Futures Point.'

That's what we called it. Zac and I. 'Futures Piont' is a place Zac and I discovered about 2 years ago one summer when we were bord and desided to go on a raod trip for the day. We drove about 2 hours north not knowing where we were going and then we found this little spot. It is a little pond area on the top of a hill and had the best star view at night. When we had time we would always drive up here and lay on the top of his car and talk about anything. Most of it was our future and what it would be like if we would get married. The problems we faced being teens and how much easier it would be if we could live at 'future point' with eachother. Often we thought of after high school senior year and how the day after grad night we would come out hear and just be with eachother for a weekend out here. It is very wuiet and relaxing.

As I sat there thinking of all this I recal something strange that came up in one of our conversations out here.

** FlashBack**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stary night and we lay wrapped in eachothers arms looking at the stars. Talking about, no other then our future.

"What would you do if something bad happened to me van?" he questioned unexpectedly.

"Well what do you mean how bad?" I ask.

"What if I get hurt bad or even die?" he says

"Zac, I don't wana think about that I would be lost without you." I return.

"I know but I just have this feeling like im not guna grow old." He says.

"Well your guna grow old. And your guna have amazing kids and watch them grow up and have a nice job and beautiful wife." I say to him.

"thanks, but ok I want you to know if something ever did happen to me I don't want you to mope around and cry, be happy at the times we had together and try to move on. But don't forget me." He told me.

"Zac your being weird stop. And I will never for get you, and the same goes for me if anything ever happened. And zac we are only 16. Don't worry about all that." I say and kiss him.

"your right how did I ever think of that anyways, so what do you plan to do our senior year?" we trailed off and moved to different conversations.

** END FLASHBACK**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange how I had forgotten about that conversation till now. It is almost like he knew that something was going to happen. How didn't I know? Well I don't know evrything that's for sure. More memories driftted into my head and I soon fell asleep. I woke up the next morning on top of my car at 'future point.' I then remember last night. I was upset but I didn't cry. I wanted to but couldn't. I looked at me watch… 8 am. I was hungary so I went to a drive threw and got some pancakes. I was all alone when I was startled by a familiar voice.

"hey there Nessa, how are you?" said the voice.

"Oh my goodness. What are you-" NO. I Must be dreaming….

**Whats vanessa talking bout and is she dreaming? Please rewive and tell me watchya think.**


	5. Chapter 5: its real

**A Zanessa story. Ch 5.**

**Ok sorry it took so long but I got grounded. No fun but anyways lets continue. )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"hi Vanessa, how are you? Said the voice.

"oh my goodness. What ar-." No I must be dreaming.

"look don't panic, your probably wondering what is going on and I can explain." He said.

"but how? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I question.

"Ok so heres he thing, I am and this is only your imagination but I can speak to you through it only for now, I have to tell you something." Zac said.

"this is crazy and can't be real!! Bu whatever… what did u wana tell me." I say.

"I miss you and love ou, you were the best girlfriend in the world, I'm so glade we had what we had, you are so kind a sweet. Don't ever change I miss you like crazy. But Vanessa?" he says to me.

"Yes?" I say trying not to cry wanting to run into his arms and kiss him.

"You shouldn't be so upset I hate to see you crying. I know that you care but you should try to move on. Remember me the our happy times but please don't lock yourself away from everyone, they need you just like I did hunny." He says in a reassuring voice.

"But I really miss you, I wish you never went to that audition and that I could just hug you one last time." I start to cry.

"babe don't cry, I wish that to but we can't change the pas. Now one say we will be together again. Don't worry I love you and want to look down at you and see the happy Vanessa I always knew. Can you promis me that?" he asks.

"yes I can promise you that zac, but it might take while." I smile a little.

"Good bye Vanessa" he says as he disappears into thin air.

I was soon left alone. "that was weird" I thought to myself. But in my heart I somehow believed it was real. I knew I had to get home before my mom went all bizzerk and wanted to call the cops. I took one last look at 'future point'. Then got back in my car and drove home. I sat outside of my house in my car for about 30 minutes deciding weather or not if I should go in my house. I knew I had to. But first I still had that memory of zac showing up. Was it real? Should I tell anyone? No. I better keep it tp myself. There are many things that zac and I didn't tell our friends and it was just between us. Which made it more special. There were also many things we did tell our friends. I opend my door and got out of the car and opend the front door.

"oh my gosh!! Thank god your aright I was worried sick about you!" my mother came running over to me and hugged me.

"Geeze mom, it wasn't that long, I just needed to get away and clear my head and think alone." I told her.

"its ok I understand but al least you are ok. Were did you go?" she questioned.

"umm a quiet place where I could think. Zac and I used to drive up there all the time." I explained.

"oh hunny im so sorry about him again. Are you ok though?" she was concerned.

"I am fine mom, I think he would want me to not be so upset and moping around and to just enjoy the life I had left."I answered.

"well that's just great hunny, but you till miss him rite." She says.

"of course I miss him mom he was the only guy hat was there for me, I loved him, he protected me he was always by my side I could tell him anything. Now that he's gone who do I have?" I started to cry.

She hugs me tight.

"Oh Vanessa im so sorry, look you can talk to me if you want, I would like that. It only takes time and you may find another guy like zac." She tries to comfort me.

"mom I don't want another guy!! I want zac. I need zac, we were guna get married and have kids." I am crying even harder now.

"Ok hunny, it's just going to take time to get over him. You will never completely get over him, but things will get beter soon k." she says.

"I know but I just don't think I can, I have so much to say about him." I return.

"ok the best way to do that is to write a book or your feelings towards him and say what you really wana say. It helps a lot." She said.

It took a second for it to really sink in. I smile.

"ok mom, I will try that, I don't know if it will work but I can't think of anything else." I reply.

She kisses my forehead then says what she always says…

"Ok hunny I love you but I have to get to work, I will be home late so you have to watch your sister, sorry baby." And she leaves.

I walk up to my room thinking of how my sisters 12. I never watch her shes old enough to take care of herself my mom is just never home to see it. Ad I open my room door, I close it and lay on my bed. As I put my hand underneath my pillow I pull something out. A nice letter with no address ecept my name on it. I just ataired at the letter and everything had become so real to me at this point. I knew exactly who the letter was from and who it came from.

FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zac this is stupid, we are so young why should we do this." I say laughing at his idea.

"well I think it's brilliant and we don't have to if you don't want to." He replies

"no, I want to. Ok so what do we do again? Write a letter?" I question.

"ok listen closely, we write our feelings on a piece of paper, and what we want to say or how we have changed eachothers lives. Anything you wana write to the other person." He explains.

"Ok I got it then do we give it to the other person?" I ask.

"well ok, hears the thing if something happens to one of us, which I hope it doesn't or if we get married haha, we can give this to eachother on our wedding day or if one of us doesn't make it that far, but I know I will end up with you." He says.

"ok that sounds great!! So how about we give them to Ashley to hold for us." I ask.

"that sounds great vanes." He said.

END FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the letter Ashley had left me from him. I had always wanted to read it but now that I was able to, it was the last thing I wanted to do. I knew the letter was nice but I just don't think I could handle myself with what it was going to say. For about an hour I just laid here on my bed holding the letter and stared at it. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the note, I knew this would be one of the hardest things to do. He would never read my letter and yet I am reading his, it didn't feel right. I had always pictured that we would read them together if we got married. As I opened the letter I started to cry. I remember the day he sprayed it with his cologne. The smell was so calming and I loved cuddling up to him smelling his cologne. I unfolded it and glanced down at the writing and started to read.

**Dearest Vanessa, **

**Well where to start. First off I want to thank you for being the light and joy in my life and that you're the reason I wake up every morning and want to go to school. Your bright face and positive attitude has made me realize how much more you can enjoy life when you don't look at all of the negative. Without you in my life I would probably go crazy and die. I love you with all my heart and I know that one day we will grow old together and have a beautiful family. Whatever life throws at us or troubles we o through I will always be there for you no matter what. Vanessa you are my everything and I love you more then I can write or say, its indescribable. You are what makes me whole, my better half is you. I will never forget all the fun we had and the first time I kissed you. It was magic. Future Point is one of the memorize I loved sharing the most with you. Looking over at you thinking and daydreaming you looked like an angel, sometimes I wunder if god had sent you to me to make me live everyday with you to the fullest. I love you so much, don't forget that. You will always be my baby. **

**With all my love to you,**

**Zac**

I could barely finish reading with out tears flowing down my face like rain that never ended. I read the letter over and over again till I had it memorized. Later on that night laying in bed I grabed the phone and called Ashley.

"Hey Vanessa hunny how are you?" Ashley answered the phone.

"Thanks you." Was I could manage to say.

"your welcome, I'm guessing you got the letter, I wasn't sure if I should've gave it to you." She replied.

"No. thanks, it was just what I needed, really now I just need to except the fact hes not coming back. I started to cry.

"Vanney, don't cry, looks its ok, did you know that writing helps? You could write a story or just anything about him or your life with hime and it mite make you feel better." She implied.

"That's what my mom said but I haven't gotten around to doing that yet. I guess it's worth a try." I said.

"well let me know if you need anything alright bestie?" she explains.

"Alright thanks ash, of and I guess im guna go start on my writing. Bye" I hang up.

I knew this was going to be a long night… I got my laptop and just sat there for a while not knowing where to start. Then I knew just where to.

**Well that's all till next time. Please read and review!!! Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6 the story

Thanks for he memories ch 6

Ok so sorry it took so long it will never happen again and I had like 3 stories written but somehow got deleted on my laptop ….. anyways let continue.

As I sat at my desk looking at the computer I knew I had to start somewhere. I have never been the writing type of person so it seemed strange to it for fun. It had to help me though as I was told. I deiced to start from no other then the beginning, how we met what he meant to me and how much our love grew. I was in the middle o writing and my sister came in my room all shaken up.

"stella, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm just scared that what if you or mom die next, then what will happen?" she states.

"hunny don't worry about that we are both fine, and if something did happen then one of us would take care of you." I reply hugging her.

"ok thanks, hey what are you doing?" stella says.

"oh that? Im supposed to be writing my feeling it is supposed to help me …according to Ashley and mom." I explain with a little laugh.

"well they are smart. Writing helps me to. So your writing about zac im guessing." Stella said.

"well yah but im not that far."

"your going to be alright nessa… I love you." She hugs me then leaves.

I go back to my computer and hen I had an idea about future point and how I thought I saw him so I decide to add that in ad well. after about 3 hours of writing I felt so much better and relived. I logged off my computer and after writing my life story with zac and I soon knew that everything was going to be ok.

Epilogue:

It has been about 3 years since troy has passed and I don't go one day without thinkning of him. I graduated high school and was valid Victorian and am now at once of the top state colleges on scholarship. Zac would have been so proud of me and I know that he is watching me from above. I still haven't found my perfect soul mate and I know that was zac but, it will only take time and I mighe meet someone else like zac, but in my heart nobody can ever replace him. I thank him everyday for the Memories.

Well I will be making more stories soon. Thanks for reading and please tell me what u thought. Love, jenna


End file.
